


[Podfic] World of Our Making

by fmo, sisi_rambles



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Identity Issues, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmo/pseuds/fmo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier isn't Bucky Barnes. But SHIELD needs him to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] World of Our Making

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [World of Our Making](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428241) by [fmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmo/pseuds/fmo). 



Length: 00:09:18

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/World%20of%20Our%20Making.mp3) (8.6 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/World%20of%20Our%20Making.m4b) (4.1 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
